bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Buzzer
The Golden Buzzer is an immediate pass to the Live Semi-Finals which was introduced in Series 8 of Britain's Got Talent. In the spin-off show The Champions (Series 1) (2019) there were a few changes to the golden buzzer which only occured on the said spin-off show. The changes were that only one select judge got to use the golden buzzer weekly, and the golden buzzer acts advanced straight through to the final as the spin-off began at the semi-finals stage, yet had the golden buzzer enabled. The Judges, and hosts Ant & Dec, each have one opportunity per series to press it for any act they decide. To date, it has been been taken advantage of a total of three times. David Walliams used his first two Golden Buzzers (Series 8 & Series 9) on Christian Spridon and Lorraine Bowen. These acts were both seen as comical despite the first portraying himself as a serious artist. - Stephen Mulhern, the host of Britain's Got More Talent, pressed the Golden Buzzer for David J Watson in 2019, after his 10th appearance on the show; however this was confirmed to have no effect by officials, and by David Walliams who pointed out that "he doesn't even have a Golden Buzzer". In Series 8 (2014) a total of two golden buzzer acts made the finals. In Series 9 (2015) three golden buzzer acts made the finals. In Series 10 (2016) a total of four golden buzzer acts made the finals. History was made in Series 11 (2017) with all five golden buzzer acts making the final after Sarah Ikumu was chosen as the wildcard and prior to this she was the one golden buzzer of the series, who saw herself eliminated. In Series 12 (2018) three golden buzzer acts made the final. In Series 13 (2019) most of the golden buzzers were contestants of previous fame, or professional acts, although but two of them who did not have previous fame and were not professional acts made the final. More British Got Talent brand history was made in The Champions (Series 1) with the entirety of the top three being golden buzzer acts, thus making Twist and Pulse the first ever golden buzzer act to win a British Got Talent Show, with fellow golden buzzer acts Stavros Flatley coming second and Kseniya Simonova coming third respectively. Acts who have been given the 'Golden Buzzer' Series 8 *Paddy and Nico (Amanda Holden) *Christian Spridon (David Walliams) *REAformed (Alesha Dixon) *Bars and Melody (Simon Cowell) *Toju (Ant & Dec) Series 9 *Calum Scott (Simon Cowell) *Boyband (Ant & Dec) *Revelation Avenue (Amanda Holden) *Entity All Stars (Alesha Dixon) *Lorraine Bowen (David Walliams) Series 10 *Beau Dermott (Amanda Holden) *100 Voices of Gospel (Alesha Dixon) *Anne & Ian Marshall (David Walliams) *Jasmine Elcock (Ant & Dec) *Boogie Storm (Simon Cowell) Series 11 * Sarah Ikumu(Simon Cowell) * Just Us/MerseyGirls (Alesha Dixon) * Daliso Chaponda (Amanda Holden) * Matt Edwards (Ant & Dec) * Kyle Tomlinson (David Walliams) Series 12 * Marc Spelmann (Ant & Dec) * Tim and Jack (Simon Cowell) * Donchez Dacres (David Walliams) * Lifford Shillingford (Alesha Dixon) * Gruffydd Wyn (Amanda Holden) Series 13 *Flakefleet Primary (David Walliams) *Kojo Anim (Simon Cowell) *Akshat Singh (Ant & Dec) *Giorgia Borg (Alesha Dixon) *Chapter 13 (Amanda Holden) The Champions *Kseniya Simonova (Amanda Holden) *Alexa Lauenberger (Ant & Dec) *Paddy and Nico (David Walliams) *Stavros Flatley (Simon Cowell) *Twist and Pulse (Alesha Dixon) Series 14 * * * * * Golden Buzzer Acts Paddy-and-Nico.jpg|Paddy & Nico (Amanda Holden, Series 8)/(David Walliams, The Champions Series 1) Hopeful-contestants-on-ITVs-Britains-Got-Talent.jpg|REAformed (Alesha Dixon, Series 8) Gallery_uktv-bgt-2405-7.jpg|Toju (Ant & Dec, Series 8) Meet_David_Walliams_s_Britain_s_Got_Talent_Golden_Buzzer_choice_Christian_Spridon.jpg|Christian Spridon (David Walliams, Series 8) Article-2625220-1DBA3F7C00000578-456_634x587.jpg|Bars & Melody (Simon Cowell, Series 8) O-BGT-CALUM-570.jpg|Calum Scott (Simon Cowell, Series 9) CDdwSQDUMAAwHZI.jpg|Revelation Avenue (Amanda Holden, Series 9) Medium_qD7zUScFuCn5Xvb5dHA_BkPJ5wv8JDER9cDtvioBOQ4.jpg|Entity Allstars (Alesha Dixon, Series 9) Boyband-571440.jpg|Boyband (Ant & Dec, Series 9) Lorraine.png|Lorraine Bowen (David Walliams, Series 9) Beau-Dermott.jpg|Beau Dermott (Amanda Holden, Series 10) Stream_img.jpg|100 Voices of Gospel (Alesha Dixon, Series 10) AnneAndIanMarshallGBAct.jpeg|Anne & Ian Marshall (David Walliams, Series 10) JasmineElcockGBAct.jpg|Jasmine Elcock (Ant & Dec, Series 10) Boogiestorm2.png|Boogie Storm (Simon Cowell, Series 10) File:Sarahikumu.jpg|Sarah Ikumu (Simon Cowell, Series 11) File:Justgirls-0.jpg|Just Us/MerseyGirls (Alesha Dixon, Series 11) File:Daliso2.0.jpg|Daliso Chaponda (Amanda Holden, Series 11) File:Mattman.jpg|Matt Edwards (Ant & Dec, Series 11) File:Kylieboy.jpg|Kyle Tomlinson (David Walliams, Series 11) File:Spellman1.0.jpg|Marc Spelmann/X (Ant & Dec, Series 12) File:Tim+jack.png|Tim & Jack (Simon Cowell, Series 12) File:The dacres.png|Donchez Dacres (David Walliams, Series 12) File:Liffie boy.png|Lifford Shillingford (Alesha Dixon, Series 12) File:Gruffydd.jpg|Gruffydd Wyn (Amanda Holden, Series 12) File:Flakefleet.png|FlakeFleet Primary (David Walliams, Series 13) File:Kojo.png|Kojo Anim (Simon Cowell, Series 13) File:2.0.jpg|Akshat Singh (Ant & Dec, Series 13) File:G2.0.jpg|Giorgia Borg (Alesha Dixon, Series 13) File:C13 2.0.jpg|Chapter 13 (Amanda Holden, Series 13) File:Kseniya Simonova.png|Kseniya Simonova (Amanda Holden, The Champions Series 1) File:Alexa Launberger.png|Alexa Lauenberger (Ant & Dec, The Champions Series 1) File:Stavros Flatley.jpg|Stavros Flatley (Simon Cowell, The Champions Series 1) File:Twist_and_Pulse.jpg|Twist & Pulse (Alesha Dixon, The Champions Series 1) Category:Buzzers